


Liebe...

by Lady Arrogance (Serpina)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpina/pseuds/Lady%20Arrogance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Liebe ist das Beschissenste, was es auf dieser Welt gibt! Für fünf Minuten Glück bekommst du fünf Wochen Leid und Schmerz, also verschone mich bitte damit."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liebe...

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere sind alle Eigentum von JKR und wer da sonst noch seine Rechte dran hat. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus und verwurste sie nach meinen verrückten Ideen ;) Geld bekomme ich dafür allerdings nicht.
> 
>  **Pairing:** Harry / Draco (Erwähnt werden: Harry/verschiedene Mädchen, Draco/Pansy)
> 
>  **Genre:** Romance würde ich sagen...
> 
>  **Warnung:** Das Thema _Sexueller Missbrauch_ wird kurz erwähnt, aber nicht im Detail besprochen. 
> 
> **Widmung:** Diese Story widme ich den beiden Menschen, die Paten für diese Figuren waren.
> 
>  **A/N:** Die Geschichte wurde schon 2005 auf ff.net gepostet und jetzt hierher kopiert, also nur, falls jemand das Gefühl hat, sie schon mal gesehen zu haben.

**Liebe...**

Für Harry Potter ging es auf das Ende seiner Schulzeit zu. Die meisten Prüfungen waren abgelegt und die Schüler beschäftigten sich schon mit den Bewerbungen für das, was danach kommen würde. Harrys Jahrgang hatte beschlossen, für den Abschluss eine Art Klassenbuch zu gestalten, in dem über jeden Schüler ein Aufsatz stand und die verschiedensten Anekdoten aus der gemeinsamen Zeit. Um das Ganze spannender zu machen, wurde ausgelost, wer über wen schrieb und so kam es, dass Harry jetzt zusammen mit Draco auf einer der Tribünen des Quidditchfeldes saß und sich unterhielt.

Er hatte sich seit etwa einem Jahr immer mehr zurückgezogen und verbrachte nur noch wenig Zeit mit den anderen Schülern. Die meiste Zeit war er mit seinem Besen unterwegs und flog über die Ländereien, egal, welches Wetter draußen war. Hermine und Ron hatten sich anfangs noch wirklich bemüht, ihn aus seiner Isolation zu holen, aber erstens wollte er da nicht raus und zweitens hatten sie schon bald darauf ihre Liebe zueinander eindeckt und sich mehr mit sich als mit ihrem besten Freund beschäftigt.

Nachdem Harry und Draco anfangs verlegen um den heißen Brei geredet und sich krampfhaft an den vorgegebenen Listen festgehalten hatten, stellten sie nach und nach fest, dass es wesentlich einfacher war, mit einem ‚Fremden' über sein Leben zu reden, als mit seinen Freunden. Sie hörten einander zu und es war egal, wenn der andere dachte, dass sie dumm gehandelt hatten, denn sie mussten kein gutes Bild abgeben.

Es war inzwischen ihr drittes Treffen und sie redeten offen und ehrlich. Sie hatten schon besprochen, was sie in der Schulzeit bewegt hatte, was sie über die anderen Schüler und Lehrer dachten und ein wenig das Thema Zuhause und Familie gestreift. Heute war das Thema „Liebe" angesagt.

„Erzähl mir etwas über dein Liebesleben, Potter", forderte Draco ihn auf und Harry lachte verächtlich auf.

„Liebe ist das Beschissenste, was es auf dieser Welt gibt! Für fünf Minuten Glück bekommst du fünf Wochen Leid und Schmerz, also verschone mich bitte damit."

Draco sah ihn überrascht an. „Denkst du das wirklich?"

Harry nickte und zuckte mit einer Schulter. „Zuerst machst du dich zum Idioten, weil du jemanden beeindrucken willst, dann krempelst du dein ganzes Leben für ihn um und am Ende wirst du entweder mit gebrochenem Herzen und verarscht zurückgelassen oder der Mensch geht dir so auf die Nerven, dass du dich selbst hasst, weil du zu gutmütig bist, es zu beenden…"

„Aber es kann doch auch gut laufen…", warf Draco ein, der selbst schon seit drei Jahren mit Pansy zusammen war.

Harry schnaubte. „Sind wir mal großzügig und rechnen, dass es in einem von zehn Fällen gut läuft – wovon ich nicht wirklich überzeugt bin, aber egal… D.h., 10% Glück gegen 90% Scheiße – was ist das denn für ein Verhältnis?!" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein daran will ich nicht mehr glauben…"

Einige Minuten saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander.

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich mich nicht auch nach Liebe sehne…", sagte Harry dann leise. „Ab und zu wünsche ich mir auch jemanden, der mich liebt und für mich da ist… jemanden, dem ich vertraue und mit dem ich gerne meine Zeit verbringe." Er machte eine Pause. „Aber dafür wieder das Risiko eingehen, dass alles nur ein Spiel ist und ich am Ende wieder der Verlierer? Nein, darauf habe ich keine Lust mehr. Die Liebe soll sich bloß von mir fernhalten!", schloss er dann und schmiss ein Steinchen, welches er während seines Vortrags aufgehoben hatte, wütend auf das Spielfeld.

Draco sah Harry schweigend an. Es war offensichtlich, dass er bisher nicht viel Glück mit seinen Beziehungen gehabt hatte. Er erinnerte sich, dass da mal was mit dieser Chinesin gewesen war und hatte er nicht auch mal was mit so einer Blondine gehabt?

„Möchtest du erzählen, was passiert ist", fragte er leise. „Vielleicht hilft es dir…"

Harry seufzte. Er überlegte einen Moment und nickte dann. „Wenn du es hören willst…"

Draco nickte und sah ihn aufmerksam an. Langsam sammelte Harry sich wieder und begann dann, zu erzählen.

„Es begann in der 4. Klasse. Ich habe mich in Cho Chang, die Ravenclaw – Sucherin verliebt… Das zog sich bis zur 5., wo wir es nach einem Spiel endlich schafften und uns küssten. Es war alles so neu für mich. Ich war schrecklich verliebt und dachte ich hätte die Richtige gefunden. Wir haben viel gemeinsam unternommen, allerdings kam ich mit ihrem Freundeskreis nicht klar und hatte kein Interesse an ihren Sauf- und Kiffpartys. Wahrscheinlich war das mein Fehler, denn so lebten wir uns auseinander und immer öfter kamen die Gerüchte auf, dass sie fremdgehen würde. Zuerst wollte ich nicht dran glauben und später habe ich es ignoriert, da ich sie liebte und sie nicht verlieren wollte. Liebe macht blind, taub, dumm und raubt einem das letzte bisschen Würde, was man noch hat."

Harry seufzte bei der Erinnerung an diese Zeit und starrte einen Moment nur in die Ferne, bevor er fortfuhr. „Das ging knapp 2 Jahre, in denen ich die meiste Zeit gegrübelt habe, warum ich mir das antue, aber doch sofort wieder glücklich zu ihren Füßen kniete, wenn sie mal wieder eine Weile lieb zu mir war. Sie hat mich benutzt, belogen, betrogen und am Ende hatte sie nebenbei noch eine Beziehung zu einem Drittklässler… Als wir uns trennten, erzählte sie mir gleich, dass er mit seinen 13 Jahren viel besser im Bett war, als ich, dass sie mich eh nur als Tröstung wegen Cedric wollte und schon immer über mich und meine gutgläubige Art gelacht hatte… Ach ja, sie musste auch noch betonen, dass sie es liebt, ihn mit dem Mund zu verwöhnen, etwas, dass sie sich bei mir immer geweigert hatte. Wie du dir denken kannst, sind wir im Streit auseinander gegangen und sie hat sogar mehrmals den Zauberstab gezogen, wenn wir uns danach zufällig allein begegnet sind..."

Harry verstummte, Dann seufzte er wieder. „Dabei habe ich sie doch so geliebt und wollte einfach nur mit ihr glücklich sein…" Seine Stimme war bei diesen Worten wieder leise geworden. „Am Ende stellte sich auch heraus, dass all die Gerüchte über sie und die Jungen wahr gewesen waren."

Er machte eine Pause und holte dann tief Luft, um wieder normal weiter zu erzählen. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass er sich noch immer gedemütigt fühlte, wenn er daran dachte. „Naja, danach hatte ich einige One Night Stands, um mir selbst zu beweisen, dass ich nicht so ein Schlappschwanz war, wie sie behauptet hatte. Um genau zu sein, waren es zwei, denn wirklich besser fühlte ich mich dadurch nicht.

Kurz darauf hatte ich zufällig ein Gespräch mit Linda Sutton, einem Mädchen aus Hufflepuff, das in Ginnys Klasse geht und es endete im Bett. Was als Spaß für zwischendurch geplant war, endete für mich in blutigem Ernst – ich verliebte mich! Es war einfach nur perfekt… wir verstanden uns gut, der Sex war gut und wir konnten offen und ehrlich über alles reden... ABER…"

Harry sah Draco traurig an. „Es muss immer ein ‚aber' geben, oder?!" Er nickte und erzählte dann weiter.

Sie liebte mich nicht. Sie wollte ‚im Moment' keine Beziehung, da die letzte gerade erst vorbei war. Es ‚lag nicht an mir, sondern an der Situation allgemein'. Das sagte sie zumindest. Wir küssten uns niemals auf den Mund… Ich Vollidiot habe ihr geglaubt, dass sie nur ‚momentan' keine Beziehung wollte und habe darauf gehofft, dass sie ihre Meinung ändern würde, auch wenn Ginny mir immer wieder gesagt hatte, dass Linda gerne mit Jungen spielt.

Ich war sicher, dass es bei mir anders wäre und wir für einander bestimmt sind… Ich habe es wirklich geglaubt… Bis sie eines Tages mit Colin nach Hogsmeade ging. Ich hatte von vorne herein ein komisches Gefühl und ich hatte Recht! Am nächsten Morgen eröffnete sie mir, dass sie jetzt mir Colin zusammen wäre, von dem sie im Übrigen schon lange etwas wollte. Soviel zu der Behauptung, dass es nicht an mir lag…

Ich war am Boden zerstört und als ob das alles nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen wäre, hat sie sich danach auch als Freundin zurückgezogen, da Colin eifersüchtig ist und nicht wollte, dass wir Kontakt haben… Es war für 2 Monate perfekt gewesen und auf einmal gab es da gar nichts mehr… Wahrscheinlich denkst du, ich würde übertreiben, wenn ich ‚perfekt' sage, aber es stimmt! Wir haben uns in jeder Hinsicht blind verstanden. Es war schon fast unheimlich…"

Harry schloss seinen Bericht. „Und seit dem habe ich mir geschworen, nicht mehr auf diese Scheiße hereinzufallen und schotte mich ab. Ich habe mich zurückgezogen und jeder, der versucht, an mich heranzukommen, knallt früher oder später gegen meine Mauern… Luna hat es vor einer Weile mal versucht… Wir haben uns gut verstanden und irgendwann hat sie mir ihre Liebe gestanden. Sie sagte, sie würde auf mich warten, bis ich wieder ‚normal' bin. Das hat mir Angst gemacht, denn ich kenne sie und weiß, dass sie so was ernst meint. Ab dem Zeitpunkt konnte ich nicht mehr mit ihr zusammen sein und ich bin mehr als froh, dass dieser neue Lehrling bei Hagrid angefangen hat und die beiden glücklich zusammen sind."

Harry kramte eine Flasche Wasser aus seiner Tasche, da ihn das Reden durstig gemacht hatte. Er trank ein paar Schlucke und sah dann zu Draco, wie dieser die Geschichte aufgefasst hatte. Dieser sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Und jetzt? Liebesentzug für den Rest des Lebens?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber normalerweise halte ich das nicht einmal für die schlechteste Alternative… kein Stress, kein Streit, keine Vorwürfe, keine Missverständnisse, ich muss keine Rücksicht nehmen, kein Hass..."

„Keine Liebe, kein Kuscheln, kein Vertrauen, kein Sex…", warf Draco ein und Harry nickte niedergeschlagen.

„Ich weiß… gerade an die Sache mit dem Sex denke ich abends im Bett oft. Aber ich bin schon so… gestört, dass ich schon gar nicht mehr über normale Beziehungen nachdenke. Meine Phantasien drehen sich nur um puren, animalischen Sex. Ein bisschen härter und es kommt auch immer wieder vor, dass ich unten bin und genommen werde", fügte er dann, leicht errötend, hinzu. „Es sind keine Vergewaltigungen oder Gewalt", beeilte er sich dann zu sagen. „Aber es ist überraschend, stark und weit weg von dem, was ich bisher erlebt habe. Ich sehe keine Gesichter, aber es ist immer jemand, denn ich irgendwie kenne… es besteht etwas zwischen uns… keine Beziehung im herkömmlichen Sinne, aber wir gehören zusammen – zumindest nachts… Wir sind uns treu, auch wenn wir tagsüber vielleicht gar nichts miteinander zu tun haben."

Er stockte einen Moment. „Ich kann das schlecht beschreiben…"

Draco sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Ich glaube, ich verstehe, was du meinst… es ist anonym, aber nicht unpersönlich, keine Beziehung, die dich zerstören könnte, aber Vertrauen und Treue, damit du dich sicher fühlen kannst…"

Harry nickte. „Ja, so in etwa… ich versuche wohl, dass Risiko, wieder verletzt zu werden, zu minimieren, ohne auf alles verzichten zu müssen. Nur gibt es so was in der Realität leider nicht.", seufzte er dann und nahm noch einen Schluck Wasser. „Aber genug von mir, wie sieht es mit deinem Liebesleben aus? Wie ich gehört habe, steht bald eine Hochzeit ins Haus?"

Draco nickte, sah aber nicht besonders glücklich aus. „Wahrscheinlich…"

„Was spricht dagegen?", wollte Harry wissen. „Ihr seid doch immerhin schon seit der 4. Klasse zusammen."

Wieder nickte Draco und schluckte hart. „Versprich mir, dass du das, was ich dir jetzt sage, für dich behältst", bat er und Harry versprach es verwundert.

„Ich…" Es fiel Draco sichtlich schwer, zu sprechen. „Du weißt ja, dass mein Vater in Azkaban ist…"

Harry nickte. Immerhin war er nicht ganz unschuldig daran gewesen.

„Und in den letzten Weihnachtsferien hat meine Mutter…" Draco brach wieder ab. „Ich fühle mich beim Sex mit Pansy so schmutzig – ich bekomme diese Bilder nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und…"

„Deine Mutter hat dich gezwungen, mit ihr…?", unterbrach Harry geschockt.

„Sie hat es zumindest versucht", antwortete Draco leise und sah auf den Boden. „Und jedes Mal, wenn ich mit Pansy zusammen bin, sehe ich sie, wie sie versucht, mich anzulocken und mir wird schlecht."

Harry wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. „Das muss schrecklich sein", flüsterte er und Draco nickte. „Sie ist doch meine Mutter…", murmelte er mehrmals abwesend und Harry legte seine Hand auf Dracos Arm, was ihn in die Realität zurückholte. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um die Gedanken zu vertreiben. „Ich kann Pansy nicht heiraten, aber solang ich keinen Grund habe, wird die Verlobung nicht aufgelöst."

„Was wäre denn ein Grund?", fragte Harry und beschloss, das Thema ein anderes Mal wieder aufzugreifen und zu besprechen.

„Keine Ahnung… vielleicht, wenn ich schwul werde…" Der Tonfall, in dem er das sagte, ließ erkennen, dass er schon ein paar Mal darüber nachgedacht hatte und diese Idee gar nicht mal schlecht fand.

Harry dachte einen Moment darüber nach und überraschte sie dann beide, als er vorschlug: „Vielleicht sollten wir es versuchen?" Als er Dracos verwirrten Blick sah, nickte er. „Ja, wir tun einfach so, als wären wir zusammen. Für mich ist es egal und dir hilft es", erklärte er und langsam hellte sich Dracos Blick auf.

„Das würdest du tun?" Noch konnte er es nicht ganz fassen.

„Klar, warum nicht?", sagte Harry. „Ich will keine Mädchen mehr rumkriegen, also sollen sie doch denken, was sie wollen und eine schlechte Partie bist du ja auch nicht gerade.", fügte er dann grinsend hinzu und Draco lachte auf. Es war ein erleichtertes Lachen. „Als ob du einen reichen Kerl nötig hättest…"

Sie lachten gemeinsam und es war befreiend, all das einmal ausgesprochen zu haben.

„Aber wie soll unsere ‚Beziehung' aussehen? Wir können ja schlecht Hand in Hand durch das Schloss rennen", bemerkte Draco dann.

„Das würde uns eh niemand abnehmen", antwortete Harry nachdenklich. „Nach außen darf sich nichts ändern, aber wir müssen uns heimlich sehen, sodass es zum einem Gerücht wird. Außerdem musst du Pansy mit dummen Ausreden aus deinem Bett fernhalten. Irgendwann wird sie dich drauf ansprechen."

Beeindruckt nickte Draco. „Das klingt, als könnte es klappen", sagte er. „Und wo treffen wir uns?"

Auch dafür hatte Harry schon eine Lösung. „Im Raum der Wünsche. Dort stellen wir uns ein Bett hin, sodass wir die Nächte gemütlich schlafen können und falls jemand auf die Idee kommt, uns dort zu suchen, sieht es verräterisch genug aus."

Draco musste neidlos anerkennen, dass Harry an alles gedacht hatte. „Das klingt perfekt. Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich damit beginnen, mir bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit."

„In Ordnung, also treffen wir uns ab heute jede Nacht im 7. Stock", stimmte Harry zu und beschrieb Draco, wie er den Raum der Wünsche finden konnte.

Gut gelaunt trennten sie sich und benahmen sich den Rest des Abends ganz normal.

In dieser und den folgenden Nächten trafen Harry und Draco sich im 7. Stock und schliefen gemeinsam in einem prächtigen Himmelbett ein, nachdem sie sich noch etwas unterhalten hatten. Wie erwartet, dauerte es nicht lang bis die ersten Gerüchte aufkamen, da die Jungen seit Tagen nicht mehr in ihren Betten geschlafen hatten.

„Pansy ist kurz davor, mich zu fragen", bemerkte Draco fröhlich, während er sich zum Schlafen umzog.

„Vielleicht bekommen wir dann ja heute schon Besuch", antwortete Harry grinsend und ließ demonstrativ sein T-Shirt mitten im Raum fallen. Draco lachte und verteilte seine Kleidung in einer Spur vor der Tür zum Bett.

„Du hattest es aber eilig", bemerkte er dann gespielt tadelnd.

„Wenn du mich auch den ganzen Tag so anmachst…", verteidigte Harry sich lachend und schlüpfte, nur in seiner Shorts ins Bett. Draco verzichtete ebenfalls auf sein Oberteil und löschte das Licht, nachdem er auch unter die Decke gekrabbelt war.

Da Harry sich nun schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr selbst gestreichelt hatte, da er nachts ja nie alleine war, konnte er nicht verhindern, dass er wieder einmal zu phantasieren anfing.

_Starke Hände umarmten ihn fordernd von hinten und streichelten über seinen Körper._

Er seufzte und begann, sich selbst zu verwöhnen, während er weiter träumte. Plötzlich spürte er, wie Draco sich wirklich von hinten gegen ihn presste und fordernd streichelte. Er konnte deutlich die Erektion an seinem Hintern fühlen und die Küsse an seinem Hals. Leise stöhnte er auf, als er Dracos Stimme rau an seinem Ohr hörte. „Ist es das, wovon du immer träumst? Ich bin dir treu…"

„Ja, das ist es", flüsterte Harry und das war es wirklich! Die fordernden Hände, die offensichtliche Erregung, das Vertrauen… und trotzdem hatten sie keine Beziehung auch wenn Harry am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr sicher war, ob es nicht doch noch so etwas wie Liebe in seinem Leben gab.

**°oOo°oOo°oOo°**

Als sie ein Jahr später gemeinsam zu Pansys Hochzeit mit Theodore Nott gingen, war Harry sich sicher, die  _eine Liebe_  gefunden zu haben, von der er geglaubt hatte, dass sie nur ein Märchen war.


End file.
